Judge of Character
by yubitsume
Summary: Germany becomes injured when chasing Italy, and Belgium finds him passed out in the rain. Despite her distaste for the man, she aids him and nurses him back to health. Eventually, the two become closer. Summary fail. Germany x Belgium. If you don't like, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**In a nutshell, I made this because I wanted a fanfic with my favorite pairing. I personally think that Belgium and Germany would go perfectly together. Plus, they are both my favorite male and female character. I plan to make a few more chapters of this. Maybe more if it's liked, but anyway, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

"ITALYYYY!" An angry German voice echoed through the woods near his house. Italy sped up automatically at the sound, not wanting to face the wrath of his superior. He had skipped training again, abusing his gift of speed to escape having to do work.

"ITAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYY! !" Italy could hear his friend's booming voice clearly, although it appeared to be from miles away. The Italian had to admire how persistant Germany was. He had been follwing him for close to an hour, and while it was raining cats and dogs too.

Eventually, Italy found his way back to Germany's house; he couldn't stay in the rain forever. Japan greeted him when he entered the house dripping wet. he knew that Germany wouldn't be happy about the wet floor, but then it was just another thing to add to the list, Italy supposed.

"Harro, Itaria-san. Where is Mista Germany?" The soft voiced Japanese man questioned the Italian, looking around to see if Germany was perhaps behind Italy. He wasn't.

"Ve? He isn't here with you?" Italy remembered that Germany's yelling had eventually ceased while he was still running. He had assumed that Germany had just given up and went home. "I thought he'd be-a here with-a you, Japan." Italy could feel a slight sense of forbodding creepy up his spine. What if something bad had happened and Germany had gotten hurt...or worse.

"No, he hasn't come home yet. Perhaps we should wait a rittle ronger to see if he returns." Japan suggested, his voice calm and serious as always.

"But what if something bad happened!" The Italian whinned, the tone in his high-pitched voice being the exact opposite from Japan's. "We should go and look for him now, just incase."

Japan gave a stoic nod, but proposed that Italy go and take a shower, while he went to look for Germany alone. Italy agreed, glad that he didn't have to reenter the rain, but was mostly concered for his friend. _No_, the Italian thought. _Germany is tough. He can handle himself!_

Could he...

...

The unconscience German groaned, his head throbbing voilently. Blood dripped from his burning forehead, raindrops constantly disturbing its attempts to become a steady stream. Heat eminated from his injured body, yet he was surrounded by cold liquid and mud that nearly swallowed him.

He was fortunate that he landed in a shallow part of the creek which allowed him to breath, but also unfortunate, seeing how the exposed ground might have been the cause of him losing his conscienceness and having several broken bones.

After he had given up on trying to find Italy, Germany decided to head home and get himself out of the rain, but had ended up loosing his footing on an inclining path. He slipped on the mud and his body was practically thrown against a group of thick trees below, each one managing to catch one of his limbs and either bruise, bloody, or break it. Somewhere along the way, his skull had gotten jarred and he passed out, leaving him in an injured state and surrounded by the water that was slowly rising and encasing him.

Moments after this had happened, a familiar figure strolled down the very same path while holding a small white kitten in her arms and an pok-a-dotted umbrella in her right hand.

"A-aaaa-ACHOO!" She sneezed loudly, startling the fragile kitten, then gave a genuine laugh and scratched its head lovingly. "Oh come on, you can't get mad at me, Gaufre. We wouldn't even be out here if you hadn't have ran off in the first place." The kitten huffed stubbornly before its ears perked up and its blue eyes widened, as if it heard something through the rain.

Belgium cocked her head slightly, a curious look in her big green eyes. "What is it? Do you hear something?" She couldn't see how Gaufre could hear anything in this rain ( the cat had always been fearless of storms, unlike most other animals with sensitive hearing ), but she decided that it surely wasn't Gaufre's imagination and decided to check it out. The Belgian followed her cat's glare, coming to a steep hill leading into a thick brush of trees.

_What could be down there? _The blonde wondered before folding her umbrella and tucking Gaufres into her jacket. She crouched down and allowed herself to slide down the grassy incline, the frictionless mud making the trip a quick one. Belgium had almost underestimated the hill and nearly fell into the creek herself, but managed to grab hold of one of the trees' branches and stop herself from falling the rest of the way. A small yelp escaped her lips when the inertia caused her to fall flat on her butt.

"Ow..." Belgium stood and rubbed the part of her body that she had fallen on which was now caked in mud. Her tailbone ached and she found it difficult to stand up straight, but still managed, being the persistant country that she was.

Gaufre let out an irritated 'peen-nyaaaa' and Belgium could feel the creature's tiny body shake against her torso. She apologized to her furry friend before progressing deeper into the woods. The sound of rain clapping against a watery surface filled her ears before she came to the edge of the creek. It was rather shallow and had little edges of land that peeked out of the water's surface, but the rain was quickly changing that as it filled in the dry parts of the land.

Belgium's green eyes scanned the area, then gave her cat a look. "There is nothing down here, little one." She sighed and placed her hand on the animal's tiny forehead. "Maybe you've gotten a fever from the rai-huh?" Suddenly, Gaufre jerked his head up in his owner's hands and peered to a far edge of the small body of water. Belgium quickly ran to where her cat was looking and finally found what had caused her pet so much distress.

At first she thought he was dead. Germany, her rather large neighboring country and somebody she wasn't exactly fond of lay on his side, half of his body submerged and invisible, and the other half visible but appeared to be beaten and bloody. _He must have fell down here_, Belgium concluded grimly.

Alarmed, she walked towards him, not caring that the lower portion of her pants were becoming drenched by the foul water. She crouched down and reached to touch his even paler than usual face, but her hand recoiled when the German twitched and groaned loudly.

"GAHHHH! !" She lept backwards, not expecting him to move.

_He's still alive! ! _

Acting on instinct, Belgium lifted the blonde out of the water the best that she could and slung his arm over her small shoulders. Although she was a country and therefor stronger than a regular human, Belgium still found carrying the German to be difficult and ended up half carrying, half dragging him.

Making her way out of the woods was easy, but returning to the top of a hill was a completely different story. Taking the mud into account, it would be difficult enough to get back up there even without having to support Germany and Belgium definitly didn't want to face the consequences of underestimating the hill again.

Gaufre hunched over Belgium's shoulder and sniffed at the injured country she was currently aiding. Belgium became a little irritated with her cat for having such an interest with an infamous figure from her past, but then brushed off the feeling and labled it as childish. Besides, Gaufres was a pretty good judge of character and tended to stray from those who he found to be ill hearted. If he thought that Germany was okay, then he probably was a decent guy, right? Right..?

The woman's blond locks hung limp against her cheeks and forehead as she searched for a way to reach the path that didn't involve risking their lives. When one didn't show itself, the Belgian decided to walk along the forest until the incline lessened and they could ascend safely.

As she walked down the edge of the forest, she could feel the German twitch and breath in quickly, obviously in pain. Belgium couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy, but perhaps that was just her sisterly instincts kicking in. Either way, she didn't enjoy seeing someone in such a pitiful state. Perhaps it was empathy, for she had been in too many of those types of situations to count.

After walking for close to five minutes, the hill finally became more leveled and easier for the Belgian to climb. Back on the path once again, the small country continued on towards her home.

**Until next time, have a very pasta day ( or night. whichever )!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YESH! I FINALLY GOT OFF MY LAZY ASS AND DID SOMETHING FOR ONCE! :D**

**I apologize for this taking sooooooo damn long. Well, here you go my fellow GerBel lovers. :3**

**The more reviews, the better. Tell me what you like and what you don't so I can only make **

**this story better. Thanks!**

It was nearly an hour before the Belgian woman had arrived at her home, and even then, the rain still didn't seem to be letting up at all.

The first thing that Belgium wanted to do when she entered her house was collapse and sleep, but she knew that now was no time for such things. As gently as she could manage, Belgium placed the heavy German on her couch. The decoritive sheet placed on the piece of furniture wrinkled and fell under the countrie's weight, landing delicately on his torso.

After stretching the burning numbness out of her strained shoulder muscles and allowing herself a breath, Belgium made a bee line to her bathroom. Guafre followed, curiousity gleaming in his feline eyes. Rounding the corner, he peered into the bathroom but nearly lost his footing when his master rushed back past him so quickly. She held a rectangular white kit in her arms, along with a stack of towels and some clothes he guessed belonged to one of her brothers. Huffing vividly, Guafre attempted to follow her back to where the strange man was, but fell once again as Belgium dashed past him, and into the kitchen.

His master barely payed him any attention as he meowed in irritation. All of it instead seemed to be focused on the blond man passed out on her couch, whom Guafre had never met before. He didn't dislike the man ( he always enjoyed meeting new humans ), but the feline also did not appreciate that the stranger was stealing all of his master's attention.

Bitterly, the white kitten lept up onto the couch and began studying the stranger. The cat scrunched his nose as he sniffed the unconscience human, then decided to swat at the man's nose mischieviously.

"Guafre, don't do that." A voice scolded.

Guafre's body jerked in surprise as a pair of hands lifted him from the arm of the couch and tossed him to the nearby ground. He landed on his paws with little effort before turning back to his master.

A sense of deja vu came over him as he watched Belgium asses the stranger's wounds. Very lightly did the female nation run her petite fingers over the man's limbs, and every so often would she apply a small amount of pressure. Judging on his reaction, either being that of a small grunt, a sharp breath or a scream, Belgium would gauge whether something was broken or just bruised.

Guafre tilted his head. He had seen her do this many times before, on many different people, only this time, instead of laughing and trying to cheer the person up, she held a rarely seen forbodding look in her emerald eyes.

A small sigh slipped from Belgium's lips as she realized that she had become a little too skilled at things like this. Over the years, her and her brothers had become like punching bags to the other nations of Europe, her especially. Each time, she had taken the sisterly role in the situation and tried to be the peace keeper. Unfortunately, peace seemed impossible in a place like this and Belgium had finally come to realize that.

But then...

Why was she doing this? Helping one of the countries that had nearly pushed her to the breaking point along with all the others. Used her, defiled her, pushed her aside and dominated her. Why the hell was she even bothering to save this bastard's life?

Still, as her blood boiled and the tears stung at the rims of her eye lids, her hand didn't cease wrapping the banadage around the German's battered arm. Not even once.

...

Without even glancing at the fridge, Prussia retrieved a beer and walked out into the living room in search of his brother. Strangely, he hadn't seen West all day. He knew that his brother woke up hours before him, but he'd usually bump into him once or twice a day, if not planned.

When the albino found nothing, he plopped down on his brother's couch and began to chug down the bitter liquid. He didn't think much of West's absence; he was probably just out running with Italy and Japan. Prussia thanked gott that he didn't have to do things like that anymore. Yeah, it sucked at times, but he had to admit, not being a nation did have its perks.

Once he had drained the bottle, the Prussian tossed it on the opposite side of the couch and stretched his arms behind his back. In the action, Prussia accidently glanced up at the living room clock that hung above his brother's TV.

9: 57 AM

He tilted his head. _Zat's odd..._

Was there a world meeting today?

When the ex-nation couldn't remember, he forced himself out of his sitting position and went to go look at the calendar.

He skimmed over the tiny boxes, each holding a number and a schedule.

"_Nein_...? GYAH! All zis zinking is hurting the awesome me's head! I need another beer!" On his way back to the kitchen, he noticed that Italy had enetered the living room.

"Hey, Italy." Prussia greeted cheerfully. "Have you seen my less awesome than me _bruder_?"

Italy looked startled at first, but then calmed down once he saw who it was. Then, Prussia's question had registered to him and his expression became that of panic.

He ran over to the albino and began to blabber something intelligable while flailing his arms. Prussia tilted his head, trying and failing to dechypher the Italian's rushed speech. All the Prussian could tell is that Italy sounded panicked and scared, but then again, when did he not?

The ex-nation was about to consider a game of sherades when the front door suddenly flew open to reveal a soaking wet Japan.

As soon as Italy noticed Japan, he tore himself from Prussia and ran to his former axis friend.

"Japan!" The red headed boy began the same routine of wailing and talking a million-words-per-minute. Prussia noticed that the island nation was panting and his back was hunched as if he had been walking out there for hours.

Japan mumbled something about his age not being suited for "this type of task" before clumsily falling backwards into one of Germany's recliners.

He took a minute for himself to catch a breath and shake out his worn shoulders, not even paying attention to the frantic Italian right infront of him. Prussia figured that Japan was used to this type of thing by now, having been friends with Italy for decades.

Japan looked back at Italy and did a slight shake of his head. That simply motion somehow miraculously silenced him, as well as raise the Prussian's curiousity.

"You there!" The albino shouted more loudly than neccisary, walking towards the other two. "Mind telling ze awesome me vuat ze hell iz going on?" He scratched at his scalp, his face set as a grimace. Something was clearly wrong and he could see that.

Japan frowned at the ex-nation's repulsive manners before obliging and answering his question.

"Germany has gone missing."

...

She blinked.

Not that it would help, but there wasn't much else she could do in this situation. Her eyes were focused on Germany's belt buckle, too afraid to look anywhere else.

_What am I going to do? It would be fine if it was one of my brothers, but this..._

Belgium fell back onto one of the couch cushions that had fallen on the floor, completely slumped. Guafre leapt onto the arm of the couch and stared at his owner, wondering when she was going to feed him. He caught her attention, but the messege didn't seem to reach her.

"Ohh Guafre, why can't you have apposable thumbs and an IQ above twelve? Or just be human for that matter. It would certainly make things easier" Her hand found its way to her face as she contemplated on what to do.

_Maybe I can... _She reached for a part of Germany's clothing before recoiling.

_No...that wouldn't work... _Her eyes lit up again, _Or maybe...no..._

Utterly defeated, the Belgian woman gave a sigh and considered her choices.

Choice number 1: She could undress him herself and save his life, but would also make everything so...so akward.

Choice number 2: She could call her big brother to come help...

She shook her head negitively, sending her blond locks flying.

_No, Holls is too stubborn_. _He'd probably be just fine with watching Mister Germany die on my living room couch._

Choice number 3: Let Germany possible bleed out or die from pnemonia.

Belgium slapped herself on the forehead, wondering why she even counted that as a choice.

She would have called Spain if he lived closer. _Not to mention if he was a little less timid and emotional_, she silently added to herself.

Romano couldn't do anything either, considering the fact that he hated Germany and she didn't even have his number. If she recalled correctly, he didn't even give it to Spain either, saying something like, " I don't want to be called by some whiny tomato bastard twenty-four hours a day!" The more Belgium thought about it, Spain probably would do something like that...

Then there was Luxy ( aka Luxembourge ). He was close enough, but was just as stubborn as Holland. Just a bit louder and more vulgar about it.

The female nation knew who Germany hung out with, but she didn't have their numbers either. Maybe they were still at Germany's...

But she couldn't just get up and leave him like this based on chance.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide again with hope.

Hungary! Maybe she could get Hungary to call Austria and he could either help or call Italy!

"But wait...do they even still talk to eachother? GYAH!" She dug her fingers into her blond hair. "Why does this have to be so damn complicated? That's it!" She pounced on her neighboring country and dug her hand under his belt ring.

_If you want something done right...you have to do it yourself..._

Swallowing the rock in her throat, Belgium slowly unlooped the belt and went for the zipper. A small drop of sweat ran down her temple as she prepared for the moment of truth.

1...2...3!

It was quite sad that Germany had chosen that exact moment to open his eyes.

***Evil grin* Belgium's invading Germanyyyyyy~**

**Belgium: *Blushes* Shut up. **

**Germany: At least I'm actually conscience now.**

**Italy: Ve~ Germany, what does she mean?**

**Prussia: Yeah, tell him West. *winks***

**Germany: *Facepalms***

**Haha, but anyways, I took this in an...odd direction. From completely emotional to, well, pervy! But isn't that what anime is for? Forgive me please, I am not used to writing things about romance.**

**Since starting this, I've started to grow a strong love for Belgium ( the character. I know almost nothing of the country ). Plus, with Judge Of Character, I'm finally writing something that's not supernatural for once. Infact, this is the only story so far where I didn't turn Luddy into some type of a monster ( yes, I'm weird, I know ). But this is good because I'm actually expanding my horizons a bit. So, yay!**

**Oh and hey guys, I started an account on Deviantart! Come and check it out! Please...*begs***

**I go by the same name: Yubitsume.**

**I've drawn a bit of fanart for Hetalia and a picture for a new GerBel fiction I am planning to post. **

**Well, that's it for now! Until next time, have a very pasta day!**


End file.
